


new year's revelation

by d_jinn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, New Year's Eve, Romance, Slight swearing, drunk, kadi - Freeform, kaido - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_jinn/pseuds/d_jinn
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Kyungsoo finds out that a drunk Jongin is an affectionate Jongin.





	

Their group of friends celebrated New Year’s Eve at Kyungsoo and Jongin’s dorm, gathering together over pizzas and bottles of beer. Naturally, things got out of hand and more than a couple of people got drunk. As in, _drunk_ as hell.

Chanyeol was the first to lose his sanity. After a few bottles of alcohol, his eyes started to water and his shoulders began to quiver. Kyungsoo would thank Baekhyun for taking care of the crying mess Chanyeol had turned into if only Baekhyun hadn’t taken a bottle too many, himself, later on. And a drunk Baekhyun is a _snappy_ and _angry_ Baekhyun.

A weeping drunk paired with an angry drunk never made a wonderful pair.

Thankfully, drowsiness took over Baekhyun’s brain and had him sprawled uncharacteristically on the couch. He can see Chanyeol poking Baekhyun’s tummy, however, his eyebrows furrowed and a pout on his lips. “Baek? Are you _dead_? Please don’t be dead.” His lips began to quiver and another onslaught of tears washed out of Chanyeol’s eyes. Fortunately, Baekhyun is one hell of a heavy sleeper and it would take a _lot_ more than a few pokes to wake him up.

Kyungsoo was a little tipsy himself, but he still had control of his brain and actions for the most part. Sehun had a great tolerance to alcohol, Kyungsoo noticed, and thus, leaving him sane and aware despite the hoard of bottles lying beside him on the floor. Junmyeon was never one to drink beer, despite the pressure his peers laid on him.

Jongin, on the other hand…

Well, he is _definitely_ drunk.

Kyungsoo doesn’t really know if he should thank the heavens that Jongin is not the type of drunk to cause scenes or curse it because Jongin is apparently an _affectionate_ drunk, if the arm linked with Sehun’s and the insistent, annoying pokes on the cheek were anything to go by. Kyungsoo tries to ignore the giggles coming out of Jongin’s mouth that sends prickles of jealousy to his heart and walks over to Junmyeon’s instead.

“Hyung, I think you should all get going.” Kyungsoo suggests, a hand raising to scratch the back of his neck. “But we need to get those two drunk shits back into their dorms first.”

Junmyeon sighs and looks over at the couple. “Yeah…” Junmyeon looks back up at Kyungsoo. “They’re just three rooms away, right?”

Kyungsoo nods. “I’ll give you a hand.” Kyungsoo turns to look at Sehun and Jongin being _far_ too close for his liking. “Let’s just… leave the two lovebirds behind; y’know, allow Sehun to take care of Jongin while we bring the other two in their dorm.” When Kyungsoo turns his head towards Junmyeon’s direction, he finds the other with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his lips. “What?”

Junmyeon shakes his head but the smirk is still plastered on his face. “Nothing.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t believe that at all, but he decides to just drop it. It’s three in the morning and he’d like to go to bed, _as soon as possible_.

 

Kyungsoo plops down onto the couch, tired limbs hanging all over the cushion. He knew that Baekhyun was not light despite his height and physique, Kyungsoo hadn’t anticipated the _actual_ burden of dragging Baekhyun towards his shared dorm with Baekhyun.

Had it not been the thought of an aching back the next day crossing his mind, he’d allow himself the luxury of falling asleep immediately. He looks over at Jongin whose body is curled into a tiny ball – well, as tiny as his long limbs could manage – snoring lightly. _Cute_ , Kyungsoo cannot help but think.

With a sigh, Kyungsoo forces himself up and walks over to where Jongin is sleeping, crouching down to level his face with Jongin’s. With a hand on Jongin’s shoulder, he shakes him lightly with a soft call of his name. “Jongin?”

Unlike Baekhyun, Jongin is fairly easy to rouse, waking up only after a few shakes.

Jongin’s eyes flutter open, his eyes focusing in on Kyungsoo’s face. A smile graces his features and Kyungsoo can’t help but smile in return. _Really_ , Kyungsoo is _so_ whipped for Jongin.

But the other doesn’t know that.

“Kyungsoo-hyung,” Jongin calls out in a cute voice, something akin to aegyo. He opens his arms wide and pulls the other into a hug. “Kyungsoo-hyung, _Kyungsoo-hyung!_ ”

To say that Kyungsoo is taken aback is quite the understatement, but he supposes he should have seen it coming. _Again_ , a drunk Jongin is an _affectionate_ Jongin. Although, he also assumed that Jongin would only show excessive affection towards the apple of his eye. He also assumed that Jongin is into Sehun, his judgement based solely on the fact that they have a bond unlike any other. Even theirs.

Kyungsoo pulls away from Jongin’s embrace. “Come on up, you big baby.” Kyungsoo grabs Jongin’s wrist and settles Jongin’s arm on his shoulders, his other hand holding Jongin’s waist firmly. After a soft count of three, he hoists Jongin up into a stand.

Jongin giggles as he stumbles over his feet, his weight leaning on Kyungsoo heavily. He lifts his free hand and positions it over Kyungsoo’s hand on his waist, trying desperately to link their fingers together. He looks down and stares at their linked hands. Another giggle bubbles out of his mouth. “ _Kyungsoo-hyung._ ” He whispers fondly but Kyungsoo is far too occupied with getting them into Jongin’s room.

With much difficulty, Kyungsoo gently sets Jongin down onto his bed, the mattress dipping under his weight. He makes sure that Jongin is comfortable, his head resting on a soft pillow and a blanket protecting him from the early January chill.

But Jongin calls his name again and Kyungsoo hears it this time. Jongin beckons him closer, indicating that he has something to whisper to the other, and Kyungsoo can’t do anything but to lean. Kyungsoo patiently waits for the words to slur out of Jongin’s mouth but what only comes is a giggle and a sudden peck of lips onto his cheek.

Kyungsoo visibly reddens at the gesture, his body snapping back into a straight standing position. He blinks his widened eyes in confusion, his mouth agape and his hand raising to hover over the spot where Jongin kissed him. “I – what was that for?”

Jongin only giggles, lightly turning in the bed with a large grin on his face. “More, more, more!” Jongin giggles as he raises his hand to pull Kyungsoo closer. This time, it’s a press on the lips – three consecutive pecks and there would have been more had Kyungsoo not backed away. “Jong—Jongin, what are you doing?”

Jongin giggles. He fiddles with his fingers on top of his chest, his eyes focused on his own gestures. “Jongin likes Kyungsoo-hyung.” He whispers so softly that Kyungsoo is _sure_ he was only hearing things. _Maybe it was the alcohol playing with his brain?_

“Pardon?” Kyungsoo says, because really… he doesn’t want to assume anything.

Loudly – almost shouting, Jongin repeats what he said. “ _Jongin likes Kyungsoo-hyung!_ ” Jongin flutters his eyes and looks up at Kyungsoo with a blinding grin on his face. “ _Jongin likes Kyungsoo-hyung_ a lot!”

Kyungsoo doesn’t say nor do anything but blink. He turns around and leaves Jongin behind, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

 

Jongin wakes up later on with a massive headache, a groan slipping out of his lips. Almost as if on cue, the door to his room opens and in comes Kyungsoo, a bowl of hot soup in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

“Don’t sit up; it’ll get worse.” Kyungsoo advices as he crouches down into a kneeling position beside Jongin’s bed.

Jongin groans again just as Kyungsoo lays the bowl and glass onto Jongin’s bedside desk. “My head _hurts_ so much, _hyung!_ ”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Yeah, of course it does. You got yourself drunk, you stupid ass. Now, you suffer the consequence.” Kyungsoo fishes pain medication from his pocket and hands it over to Jongin, his other hand grabbing the glass of water. Jongin takes the pill out of its packaging and pops it in his mouth, quickly followed by a gulp of water.

Jongin sighs and falls back onto the bed, his eyes drooping back to a close, but Kyungsoo has something he wants to discuss.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo calls and Jongin’s eyes flutter open, his head and body turning to face Kyungsoo. “You—while you were drunk last night…”

Jongin’s eyes grow large at this. “What— _Oh God_ , what did I do?”

Kyungsoo worries on his lower lip, looking down at his lap. “You said… You said you liked me.” He looks up at Jongin and sees the expression on his face, eyebrows shooting up, eyes wide and mouth agape. “I – uh, is that true?”

Jongin only groans in embarrassment and curls in on himself, hiding his face with his hands.

“Jongin. _Is it true?_ ”

Jongin could only meekly nod his head, his fingers making way for an eye to see through it to watch Kyungsoo’s reaction. But Kyungsoo’s face is stoic and fails to show any emotion. Jongin cringes at himself and berates himself in his head, curling in even more to himself.

Jongin faintly hears footsteps and he can see in his mind Kyungsoo walking out on him. Jongin almost tears up in embarrassment and at the rejection but then, he feels a pair of lips pressing on his cheek. Jongin stiffens at this and he feels Kyungsoo’s breath tickling his ear.

“Well, _I_ like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also posted on AFF.


End file.
